Nothing Is Real
by RemusLupinFan
Summary: What if the Paul is Dead rumors were true?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **My first fic, be nice! :D I don't actually believe in PID, but it does make a good idea for a story...

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the Beatles...

**Summary: **What if the Paul Is Dead rumors were true?

**November 1966**

" Fucking hell, STOP! "

Three men stopped playing their instruments for what seemed to be the hundredth time and looked at the man that had shouted without even trying to hide their annoyance. They had been trying to record John's new song, Strawberry Fields Forever, since the beginning of the afternoon. It was now almost 5 o'clock, and so far, no take had been good enough for the witty Beatle. There was always something that bothered him and he wasn't afraid to say it. Paul was even starting to think that it was very unfair that _he_ was always said to be the most bossy and perfectionnist in the studio, when clearly John could give him a run for his money when he wanted to.

"Now, what was wrong with _that_ one, John?" George sighed.

"Yeah, it sounded all right to me!" Ringo said, shrugging.

"It _wasn't _fucking all right at all!" John shouted. "The bass sounded utterly crap!"

"Thanks John, I really appreciate it!" The bassist replied angrily, hurt by his lover's words.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's true!"

"Well maybe I could manage to record a decent bassline if my hands weren't starting to feel numb because we've been playing the same fucking song for almost _five hours_!" Paul shouted back, finally cracking.

"You're saying that like we've never spent five hours recording one of _your _songs before, Macca! You're as bad as me!"

Paul could not deny that, so he just sat down, moodily deposing his bass on the floor. After a few seconds of silence, he stood up and approached John. He put a hand on his shoulder and said in what he hoped was a calm voice:

"Look, luv, that's not the point anyway. Your attitude is just really not helping to get the record done. Just relax, yeah?"

John just snorted and got closer to the mike again.

"Come on let's do this."

"All right."

Paul picked up his bass, managing to send a reassuring smile in John's direction. George sighed and stood up too.

"Okay, on three!" George Martin said from his control booth.

They started playing once more, but barely thirty seconds passed before John let out a frustrated yell again.

"Okay Paul, now I'm really starting to think you're doing it on purpose just to piss me off!"

"Damn it, John!" Paul cried, raising his arms in the air in frustration. "Now you're starting to piss _me_ off, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the way I'm playing!"

"Yes there is, you're playing _way_ too fast"

"Well, George and Ringo sure don't seem to think so, don't they?" Paul spat back. "You know what? If you think I suck that much, why don't you just get another bassist, hey? Maybe he'll do the job since I obviously can't!"

"God, you're such a girl sometimes, Paul!" John laughed as Paul walked away and grabbed his coat. "You're not really gonna leave because of that, are you?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I don't have the heart to be insulted again! I've had enough for today!" Paul said shortly. "Call me tomorrow if you grow up and put a fucking smile on your face."

He turned towards George and Ringo and gave them a small wave. "Bye guys."

"See you Paul." They mumbled.

"Oh, and John? I know we had planned to meet at my place later, but I think it's best if you don't come. "

They exchanged a last look, and Paul finally walked out, just when John began to open his mouth to talk to him. The hurt look in his lover's eyes had been enough to make him feel guilty.

"Well, good job John!" George said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know, I guess I took it a little too far... " John conceided.

"_A little too far?_ John, you basically told Paul that he sucked!" Ringo exclaimed.

"I know, all right? I was just mad this morning, I had a fight with Cyn, and I guess I just took it out on him, on all of you in fact... I'll call him to apologize later." John sighed, running a head through his hair.

Paul probably hated him right now, which he didn't blame him for. How could he have said that to him? He truly was a git sometimes.

"Well I guess that's it, then. We'd better go too. I'll see you tomorrow." George said with a small smile.

"Yeah"

The three men slowly got up and left Abbey Road too.

Paul was driving, still fuming. Maybe he was overreacting a bit, but John's attitude had been really unpleasant, and he didn't have to endure it. He drove silently, faster than usual, just wanting to get home as soon as possible. Rain was pouring so he had a little bit of trouble seeing the road clearly, and once his car skidded to the right when he took a particularly sharp turn. He had managed to get back on the road safely just in time to avoid a car that was coming on the other side of the road.

"Few, that was close! Better be careful! " Paul thought, suddenly nervous to be driving in such bad conditions. And his troubled mind was not helping him to concentrate either.

One of his wipers was having problems, causing Paul to curse under his breath. Why today of all days? He had to bend over a little bit to the left to try to see in the other half of the windshield, but it was really not the best way to be driving. Paul had to laugh incredulously when a car started to overtake him.

"God is he crazy? Now is _so _not the time to overtake! I can barely see anything!" Paul thought, shaking his head.

Suddenly he felt himself lose control of the Aston Martin, which was skidding dangerously to the left. Cursing in fright, he stepped madly on the brakes, turning the steering wheel in the other direction. The next thing he knew he was violently crashing into a tree. He yelled as his body was pushed forward and his head hit the steering wheel forcefully. After a minute, Paul managed to sit up with difficulty, his head spinning, and raised a trembling hand to his face. His nose was bleeding madly and he fought really hard not to pass out. He falt a stabbing pain in his legs, which he realised were totally stuck.

"God, you've got to be _kidding _me!" Paul moaned, groaning in pain. Everything hurt!

As he looked around for a way to get out of the car, his eyes caught something that caused him to panic. The front of the Aston Martin that had hit the tree was slowly catching fire.

"Fucking hell, DAMN IT, I've got to get out of here!" Paul cried in shock.

He tried madly to get his legs to cooperate and to get them out from under the steering wheel, but it was no use. He was truly stuck. Paul tried to lift himself up, using all the energy that was left in his weakening body.

"God, I'm gonna die, I'm really gonna die in this car!" Paul thought in despair, fighting back tears of exhaustion.

Paul kept trying and trying even if he had no energy left, but the fire grew and finally reached the gas tank, making the Aston Martin explode. Paul McCartney was no more.

**Oh no poor Paul! :S Please review! Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **My first fic, be nice! :D I don't actually believe in PID, but it does make a good idea for a story...

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the Beatles...

**Summary: **What if the Paul Is Dead rumors were true?

**November 1966**

"Aww, come on Paul! Answer the damn phone!" sighed John, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand in despair.

He had been trying to talk to Paul for a while now. In fact, he had called six times in the last thirty minutes alone. He didn't want to seem desperate, but he really felt the need to talk to his friend and _maybe_ even apologize to him. But so far, he had not been lucky and Paul had never answered.

"He probably knows it's me and he just doesn't want to talk to me!" John thought grimly.

The Beatle angrily stood up and grabbed his coat. So what if Paul didn't want to see him right now? Since when did he care? He'd go see him and see what his problem was. John was starting to think that Paul was really overreacting anyway. Yes, he had been rude, but everyone (and especially Paul) was used to that by now. John yelled at Cyn that he was going out and got in his car.

"He's such a git! I _know _he's home!" thought John, slightly mad.

Little did he know that, in fact, Paul's body had just arrived at the morgue.

"Christ!" gasped a young man as he looked at the body that had just been laid on the table in front of him. "Is that really...?"

"Paul McCarney, yes..." sighed an older doctor, putting on gloves and getting ready for the autopsy.

"But... how... what _happened?_"

"Car accident. The poor lad got stuck in his car and the fire got him in the end." the doctor said simply. "Now come on. Let's get this done."

The training medical examiner swallowed painfully and nodded. Only a few minutes after the examination was finally done, a young woman burst her head in the doctor's office.

"Excuse me Sir, but the Police just sent us someone to identify Mr McCartney's body." The secretary said, blinking back tears.

"Ah, yes, of course. Send him in."

She made a small sign with her head, and a tall man with brown hair slowly entered the room.

"Hello Sir. I am Doctor Wilson... I am so sorry for your loss. " the doctor said very professionally, shaking the hand that the man silently offered him.

"Thank you for your sympathy. I am Brian Epstein." He finally said in a small voice.

"And how did you know Mr McCartney?" the doctor couldn't help asking.

"I am the Beatles's manager."

The doctor's eyes widened, and he was only able to nod, feeling particularly dumb.

"So.. should we get this over with?" Brian asked, clearly uncomfortable, lost and totally broken.

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course! Please follow me, Mr Epstein."

The two men walked towards the examination room, where a covered body was still laying on the table.

"We just finished the autopsy." Said the doctor in a small voice, answering Brian's silent question. "I just need your confirmation that this is indeed Mr McCartney, that's all, after you are free to go." Said the doctor, putting a comforting hand on the trembling manager's shoulders.

Brian only nodded, and he forced himself not to look away when the doctor finally took out the sheet from over the body. He gasped, and a sob escaped his throat when Paul's completly burnt body was exposed to him.

"Oh my God..." he managed to say, taking in the sight in front of him. He automatically put a hand in front of his eyes and turned away. "It's him, it is Paul, okay? Please cover him up now!" Brian said in a shaky voice.

The doctor nodded and put the sheet back on Paul's body. He silently dragged Brian out of the room and they entered his office.

"Thank you Mr Epstein. Your job is done. Again, I am so sorry for your loss." He said, holding out his hand.

"Before I leave, there is another matter that I need to talk to you about, Doctor, if you don't mind." Brian asked with a sad smile.

"Em.. sure, of course! Please sit down."

The two men sat down, Brian nervously playing with his hands. He cleared his throat and started his explanation.

"As you know, Doctor, the Beatles are very famous. And I... huh... was worried of what the repercussions of Mr McCartney's death may be on the fans and on the band's success. So I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to please keep this... very unfortunate accident quiet. We will soon find a solution, everything can be covered. I already talked to the Police Department, and they agreed to pretend that it wasn't Paul McCartney in the car."

"_What?_ Are you seriously asking me to cover the fact that Mr McCartney died? What are you going to do, replace him by a fake or something? I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Mr Epstein!" the Doctor said, completely shocked.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Put yourself in my position for a minute here!. Without Paul, the Beatles are totally lost! If we don't do anything, they will end up losing thousands and thousands of fans!" Brian said, gesturing madly with his hands.

"There are other solutions, Mr Epstein, and even if there was no other solution, it doesn't excuse the fact that you are considering to do something completely wrong!" the Doctor said coldly.

"How much do you want?" Brian asked suddenly in an even voice.

"_What?_"

"How much to keep everything silent?"

"Look, this is not about money!" the Doctor stammered with wide eyes.

"I'm sure we can find an agreement."

Brian Epstein walked out of the morgue with tears in his eyes and with the biggest feeling of guilt in his heart.

"I'm so sorry, Paul... I hope you understand why I had to do it."

Shaking his head, the poor manager entered his car. Now, he had to break the news to the other three, that didn't even have the slightest idea that their friend was dead... and already about to be replaced.

**Poor Paul, and poor Eppy! Please don't hate him... Review if you want more! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **My first fic, be nice! :D I don't actually believe in PID, but it does make a good idea for a story...

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the Beatles...

**Summary: **What if the Paul Is Dead rumors were true?

**November 1966**

John arrived at the studio, incredibly worried. An hour ago, he had returned home after driving all the way to Paul's house, only to notice that Paul actually wasn't there. After that, Brian had called to ask him to come to the studio immediatly. Normally, John would have told him to leave him alone and not talk about work on his night off, but something in his manager's voice had made him feel that it was indeed very important. So, John had surprisingly agreed to go without a fuss. He was actually hoping to finally see Paul and give him the apology he deserved.

John opened the door of George Martin's office without knocking. He first noticed that the small room was unusually crowded for a simple Beatle meeting. George Martin was sitting behind his desk, smoking in silence. Standing next to him was Brian, with a grim look on his pale face. Ringo was casually pacing, looking extremely confused. Mal and Neil were making small talk by the window, trying to lighten the mood. Derek Taylor, Peter Brown and Tony Barrow were also present.

"Ah, John. Thanks for actually showing up", Brian said with a sad smile.

"Cut it out Eppy. What the fuck's going on?" John asked tactlessly.

Brian flinched.

"This is serious matter, John. We should wait for everyone to be here." He answered in a voice that made it clear that he should not argue.

John sighed and sat down in a chair in front of George Martin's desk. A couple of minutes passed, then George entered the office too.

"Hey guys!" he said brightly. "So, what are we all doing here, then?"

Brian and George Martin exchanged a long look, then the manager sighed and cleared his throat.

"Okay. I think everyone should sit down for this. "

With their eyebrows raised, everyone slowly found a chair and gathered around the desk.

"Wait a minute, Eppy. Paul's not even here yet. Don't you want to wait for him?" Ringo pointed out.

"Ah, no. You see, this actually concerns Paul. " Brian continued with a trembling voice.

"What about him?" John asked loudly. "You're not here to convince us to kick him out of the band, are you?"

"John..." George Martin warned, looking at Brian with a worried expression.

"Look, I know I said his bass playing sucked this afternoon, but come on, who am I kidding? Paul's the best fucking musician there is!" John continued, determined to defend his lover.

"John, nobody is saying anything bad about Paul here, all right?" Brian interrupted in an unusually loud voice. "We all know that Paul is incredible, and..."

He swallowed painfully. John only raised his eyebrows when Brian suddenly let out a small sob.

"Are you all right, Eppy?" Ringo asked, now extremely worried.

Brian opened his mouth to reply, but the poor man just sobbed harder. Then, George Martin said the three words that would change their entire lives forever.

"Paul is dead."

There was a complete silence. John felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"_What_?" Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean, Paul's dead?" Ringo asked, astounded.

"If it's a joke, I'm telling you right now, it's not funny at all!" George exploded.

"Come on, guys, would we ever joke about something like that?" George Martin said, shocked.

Everyone stopped talking at once, flabbergasted. John just remained sitting in his chair, unmoving and not saying a word. He could feel Brian staring at him.

"What happened?" Neil whispered.

"He had a car accident! After he left the studio, the weather got really bad. He apparently lost control of his car, and he ended up crashing in a tree!" Brian answered in a shaky voice.

John managed to look up, and he looked around the room to look at his fellow Beatles. Both were white as a sheet. Ringo was openly crying, shaking his head in disbelief and despair. George was totally still, a hand in front of his mouth, looking like he was going to be sick.

"What are we going to do, then?" Peter Brown asked in a low voice.

"I think we should think about everything tonight and talk about it in the morning. We're all upset, we need some time to clear our heads." George Martin replied with a sad smile.

"Let's all meet here again at 10 o'clock tommorow. We just called Paul's father and Jane. They will join us then. " Brian managed to say. "Until then, please don't tell anyone that Paul is... gone. It would be very bad for the band if..."

John reacted for the first time at hearing those words.

"Are you fucking _KIDDING ME_? Paul is fucking _DEAD_ and all you care about is the fucking band? I couldn't care _less _about the band, _WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU_?"

Mad out of his mind, John stood up and left the office, not forgetting to slam the door behind him. John numbly got out of the studio, and then sat down on the sidewalk. He slowly took his head in his hands.

John felt like the world had stopped. Paul could _not _be dead. It was ridiculous to even think that. Paul was his friend, his _best _friend, his lover, his soul mate. Hell, Paul was the fucking most important person in the whole damn world. The one person he truly loved and cared about. After everything John had gone through in his life, it was ridiculous to think that God would be cruel enough to even _think_ about taking _Paul _away from him. And also, Paul was not stupid enough to get himself killed. After all, Paul had promised him that he would _never_ leave him. He had said he would always be by his side to play music until they were both old and grey. He had _promised. _And Paul _never_ broke his promises.

"Hey." Someone mumbled behind him.

John slowly looked up. His empty eyes managed to see George and Ringo, both teary-eyed and simply looking awful. George smiled sadly and held out a hand, and John took it. As soon as he was standing in front of his friends, George and Ringo pulled him into a tight hug. For the very first time in their lives, the three men ignored their pride and let the tears fall. Ringo and George could only keep holding John tighter when he starting saying over and over through his tears: "He fucking _promised _me!"

**I think John needs thousands of hugs... :(**** Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **My first fic, be nice! :D I don't actually believe in PID, but it does make a good idea for a story...

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the Beatles...

**Summary: **What if the Paul Is Dead rumors were true?

**Sorry for the wait! I had to continue though, so I hope you all still remember that story :P **

**November 1966**

The next day at 10 o'clock, everyone was back at the studio like Brian asked. They were waiting for him to arrive with Paul's dad and Jane. Nobody was speaking and they all, especially the three remaining Beatles, looked like they hadn't slept a wink. John was silently sitting in a chair, not aknowledging anyone and staring at the ceiling, his red eyes unfocused.

Suddenly, the door gently opened and three people came in the office. Paul's father, Jim, was white as a sheet and was helplessly shaking. Jane just seemed lost and was bravely trying to hold back tears. Neil got up from his chair and offered her his seat. She silently sat down with a small nod of thanks. Brian stood behind the desk, not knowing what to say to all the people that were now grimly staring at him, waiting.

" So... what are we gonna do, Bri? " Mal asked in a small voice, to put an end to the uncomfortable silence.

" What do you mean, what are we gonna do?" George interrupted in a bitter voice. " There is nothing we _can _do, is there? I mean, Paul's gone and he's not coming back. I guess we'll just have to be strong and... carry on without him. "

John felt sick. The way George had said it made it so final. For the first time, it was starting to sink in that Paul was not just on holiday.

" I don't know, George..." Ringo sighed. " The Beatles without Paul? Is that even possible? It just wouldn't be the same with just the three of us..."

" Of course it would not be the same, Ringo, I'm not saying it would be, but it doesn't mean that we shouldn't even try to save what's left... think about it, we just lost one of our closest friends... Maybe it's selfish of me, but I don't want to lose my career and the rest of you guys on top of that. " George continued in an even voice.

Ringo nodded and rubbed his eyes with his eyes, totally drained. How were they supposed to make that kind of decision?

" John, what do you think? " Brian asked with a small voice.

John looked up for the first time since he walked in the office. He saw every pair of eyes fixed on him. He grew very uncomfortable, since he knew that his opinion was the one that everyone really wanted to hear. After all, John was the non-official leader of the band. He had started the group with Paul all those years ago, and it was him that should decide whether to break it up or not. Also, Paul had been his best friend and secret lover. Nobody knew him better than John, and what Paul would have wanted was also very important to all of them, out of respect.

" Erm... I don't know, really. " John managed to croak out. " I mean, I know Paul would want us to go on. But... Ringo's right, it would just be too weird. And I'm not sure either that we could even make it without him. "

Brian opened his mouth to protest, but John angrily interrupted him at once.

" I _know _you'll say we can still do it, Eppy, but think about it. Paul wasn't just the fucking _cute_ one, he did _everything! _He was the bassist, the pianist, the PR man, and oh wait, the fucking _songwriter_! I can't write everything alone, Bri, I just can't! I need him with me! "

Everyone swallowed and nodded grimly, not knowing what to say. George, on the other hand, shook his head dejectedly. Of course John was going to react this way, it was to be expected. But it was still heartbreaking to see him so vulnerable.

" Look, John, I know it sounds pretty much impossible right now. " Brian said after a while. But you do realise that your only other option is to simply give up music. And I know you don't want to do that, John, I _know_ you don't. So before you do something as drastic as break the group up, think about it carefully."

John stood up and paced in silence. He couldn't think clearly at the moment. Paul had died _yesterday, _and he was supposed to make a decision immediately? As far as he was concerned, they should all be at home mourning instead of thinking about the band. Was he the only one who even cared?

" If I can give my humble opinion... " Jim started in a small voice.

Everyone looked at Paul's father with respect and interest.

" I know the decision is not mine to make, after all it is not my band. But... I know my Paul loved the Beatles more than anything. It was his whole life. He would have been furious to hear that you three, three fabulous musicians, were even considering giving all that up. " Jim said with a tearful smile. " So my advice would be to continue and make my son proud. That's what he would want. "

Jim looked at John as he said that, like John was the one to whom he was really talking to. John felt tears form in his eyes as the man's words sank in. Paul's father, that had always told his son to stay away from him because he was "just trouble", was telling him that what they had accomplished together was worth fighting for. That, more than George and Brian's encouraging words, was enough to convince John.

" All right. " John nodded, swallowing hard and turning around so no one would see him crying. " All right, we'll find a way to carry on. I guess I'll do the writing, and Geo can help me. One of us will have to learn to play bass better, though. Paul would never forgive us if we recorded crappy basslines. "

Everyone had a small smile at that. Brian slowly walked up to John and squeezed his shoulder.

" You're doing the right thing. " Brian whispered, looking into his eyes.

John immediately shoved his manager away from him with disdain and continued pacing, not meeting anyone's eyes. Brian sighed and turned around to face the rest of the group.

" I also have something else to talk about with all of you. " He started in a scared voice, like he was ashamed to bring that topic up. " I, uh... share John's concerns about recording decent basslines, and about songwriting. So I had this idea... How about... how about we bring someone else in the band to do that with you guys? "

Everyone shared looks, not really sure what to respond to that idea. George was frowning, Ringo had his mouth half-opened in shock, and John was starring wordlessly at his manager.

" I don't think so, Bri. As far as I'm concerned, if we go on, it's the three of us or nothing. I don't really want to work with anyone else. It's hard enough to consider playing without Macca, so I really don't want to deal with a new bandmate right now. " Ringo said at last.

" I agree. " George said sharply.

" Lads... at least think about it, it could really benefit you in the long run... none of you really knows how to play bass, and..." Brian tried.

" Then we'll learn! " George snapped. " Bloody Hell, Eppy, you can't just replace someone like that! Besides, do you really think the fans will want a new Beatle? He'll always be in Paul's shadow, and that's the last thing we want. "

George Martin and Brian exchanged a look. George Martin stood up and talked for the firs time since the beginning of the meeting.

" Brian and I discussed after you left last night. Before you all scream at us, please listen till I am finished. "

George Martin looked at John, who nodded sharply.

"We simply cannot replace someone like Paul. " Martin continued in a calm voice. "He was unique, and way too talented for that. We are all aware of that. However, if you plan to continue the Beatles, you must understand that losing Paul means losing fans. And not just one fan... _millions _of fans, that loved and worshipped him. So if we to cover up Paul's tragic passing... " he hesitated. " and bring a Paul look-alike to take his place... nobody would find out, so we could avoid all that, and the Beatles would continue to be the band that all the fans know and love."

Nobody spoke for a whole minute. Then George whispered "I really, really hope for yourselves that you are kidding right now. "

" You two are fucking sick! " John spat. " How can you even _think _about suggesting something like that! Christ, what the fuck is the matter with you!"

Brian sadly looked at all the people in the room that were now yelling amongst themselves, clearly upset and disgusted. He closed his eyes and raised his voice to try to defend himself.

" Look, I know it sounds crazy... and heartless! But I only want what's best for the band, you know that! " he stuttered. "I want you guys to stay at the top, and I'm afraid that it will not happen without Paul!"

" Who cares? " George exploded. " Paul is our friend, he deserves better than this! It would be an insult to his memory to pretend that nothing happened! God, I cannot believe that we are even having that conversation! "

Jane suddenly stood up, shaking her head with disgust.

" I'm through here. " she said with difficulty. " Paul would be so ashamed of you, Brian. Do whatever you want, I'm not going to be a part of it. If you ever actually do that wonderful plan of yours, just say Paul and I broke up or something, I don't care. At least _I_ will have a clear conscience. "

She left the office, slamming the door behind her.

" Let's drop that conversation right now. " Ringo warned, when Brian opened his mouth to defend himself once more. " Not only is that idea totally mad, it is also totally impossible. So don't embarrass yourself even more and drop it. "

Brian closed his mouth and turned around, wipping tears from his eyes. Nobody dared to speak.

" Just for the record... " George Martin said. " The idea is far from impossible. With a lot of precautions, it could be done. There was a Paul look-alike contest recently. Many of the contestants looked exactly like him and were also fine musicians, so if we... "

" WE SAID WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, GEORGE! " John screamed.

" Let's get the fuck out of here. " George spat, taking Ringo and John by the arm.

The three remaining Beatles left the office, still shaking with anger and shock. Once they got outside of Abbey Road, they looked at each other with mutual understanding. They were all they had left now. Paul was gone, and they would do anything to honor his memory. They could _not _replace him.

**Please review! And I'm sorry if Brian seems mean, but it had to be done for the story. I actually love the guy :P **


End file.
